


Sunkissed

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Наверняка под "присмотрите за ней" Защитница подразумевала "прошу, пусть она выживет в этом безумии".У Жозефины нашлось несколько новых причин исполнить ее просьбу.Написано для команды fandom Dragon Age World 2020 на дайри.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 2





	Sunkissed

Говорили, будто бы Защитница, обходя раненых Стражей, вдруг закричала.  
Говорили, будто бы в Скайхолд она внесла Бетани Хоук на руках.  
Говорили, будто бы перед самым своим отъездом она вломилась в инквизиторские покои и потребовала, чтобы за сестрой присматривали.

(Возможно, Жозефина поняла это слишком буквально)

Предыдущие гости Скайхолда редко покидали облюбованные ими комнаты: не желали привлекать внимания, как оправдывались сами. Бетани Хоук же была везде.  
Она читала в саду. Она громко восхищалась драколисками и галлами в конюшнях (“Может, Инквизиция и грифонов себе раздобудет?” — смеялась.) Она выпивала с Быком и как-то спросила у Блэкволла, не сделает ли он такую игрушку, которую она могла бы подарить Кирану.  
Она заглянула к Жозефине однажды и спросила, не будет ли для неё каких-нибудь ниток. А затем — почему-то — какой у Жозефины любимый цвет.

(позже Жозефина уверяла себя, что она поняла бы, к чему это ведёт, если бы у неё не было стопки писем, на каждое из которых стоило бы ответить ещё вчера.)

— Матушка учила меня вязать когда-то, — Бетани сложила перевязанный лентой шарф на углу стола. — Это, конечно, не рукоделие из Вал-Руайо, но вполне поможет с холодами. Я надеюсь.  
Жозефина охнула.

Она, конечно, видела, как Бетани как-то вязала что-то в саду (вовсе не потому, что якобы искала любую возможность лишний раз посмотреть на младшую Хоук — в конце концов, она ведь тоже живой человек, ей тоже нужен иногда глоток свежего осеннего воздуха!) Но — подарок?  
— Это… мило с вашей стороны.

(Верно, она жаловалась на холода, что возвращались после недолгого горного лета, но лишь однажды!)

Бетани улыбнулась.  
Варрик по-доброму звал её "Солнышком". Жозефина неприлично долго смотрела на её улыбку и думала: как же метко.

— Вам, верно, уже надоели с вопросами о Защитнице?  
Она позволяла отвлечь себя от бесконечных писем, договоров и жалоб одной лишь улыбкой и приглашением на чай, который Бетани заваривала из цветов с Изумрудных могил. Ей должно было быть стыдно — но она не находила в себе сил отказать.  
— Нисколько. Наверняка уже расспросили обо всём Варрика. Да и со мной тут лишний раз не заговаривают, пока я сама не подойду.

Форму Стражей Бетани не надевала ни разу, сменив её на тёмные рубашки и накидки в пол. В Скайхолде, впрочем, и без того помнили, что она когда-то за Корифеем шла.  
Не всякий готов был такое быстро забыть.

Жозефина смотрела на её тонкие запястья, пока та разливала чай. Знала, что если поднимет взгляд к лицу — уже не сможет его отвести.  
— Какая из нее была сестра?  
— Тяжёлая. Странная, — Бетани вздохнула. — Помню, отправила как-то магов прямиком в Круг, сказала, что там их место. А меня туда не пускала. Говорила, не для меня.  
— Она заботится о вас.  
— О, не представляете, как! Даже сейчас вот, — она взмахнула куда-то в сторону кадок с растениями, и край рукава закатился, открыв тонкий шрам у самой ладони. — Я слышала, вы Стражей всех куда-то отправили, а я — сижу. Здесь. Потому что она боится.  
Она сложила руки на коленях.  
— Вы обижены?  
— Сильнее, чем мне стоило бы. Я же знаю, почему она это делает. Полно, не стоит мне жаловаться. Ещё и вам.

— Я не против вас выслушать, — вырвалось у Жозефины, и Бетани вздрогнула, одёргивая рукава.  
— Вы… спасибо.

"Солнышко," — думала Жозефина с щемящей тоскою где-то в груди. "Как же верно подмечено: солнышко."

Она искала компании Бетани с неприличной настойчивостью. Рассказывала ей об Антиве и об Орлее, и даже шутливо предлагала заказать ей настоящую маску для какого-нибудь мелкого вечера у ближайшего барона, потому что Бетани так хотела повидать мир и не быть больше связанной ни Стражами, ни фамилией, ни "всей прочей дрянью". Рассказы Жозефины — порой сбивчивые, порой слишком подробные — она слушала, затаив дыхание. Смеялась в ответ: "Давайте и правда закажем!"  
Жозефина была готова на любую глупость.

"С вами — хоть за край мира," — выпалила она однажды, не сдержавшись. Возможно, то был вечер после очередной игры, сдобренной неприличными шутками, элем и странным кунарийским алкоголем. А возможно, она просто непозволительно теряла голову, пригретая солнечной улыбкой.  
— Давайте уедем! — Бетани схватила её за руку, и глаза её засияли. — Когда всё это закончится, и вы поможете спасти мир. У меня есть подруга, давайте попросимся к ней на корабль — и уедем. Пока у нас ещё есть время.  
Жозефина покраснела.

Но сжала крепче чужую руку.

— Я согласна, — прошептала она с глупой улыбкой.  
Бетани охнула.

И потянулась, чтобы оставить неловкий поцелуй у Жозефины на щеке.


End file.
